


Abandoned Houses Are Important For Rights of Passage

by heartsdesire456



Series: 13 Fics of Halloween [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Comedy, Gen, Haunted Houses, abandoned houses, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles sneak into an abandoned house on Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned Houses Are Important For Rights of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up as best I can!

Scott looked up from the map Stiles had made and frowned. “Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?” he asked suspiciously. “The Hewitt House is totally haunted for real, Stiles! It’s not like on TV, that place is _really_ haunted!”

Stiles smiled brightly, eyes a bit wild. “Exactly! Scott, Scottie.” He put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re going to middle school in two years and we’ve never been to the Hewitt House!”

Scott shook his head quickly. “We’ve got time! Two more years! We might get bigger so we can fun faster-“

“Scott, they don’t let babies in middle school,” Stiles said with finality. He looked back at the map. “Right, so I say we go in the front door.”

Scott nodded. “That’s the only door there is, so yeah, makes sense.”

Stiles beamed. “Great, we agree finally! I’ll pick you up at eight.”

“Pick me up?” Scott asked and Stiles rolled his eyes and slapped a hand over his face.

“Scott, you climb out the window, I’ll come on my bike, you can ride on the handlebars all the way there. We’re not _walking_ all the way through the neighborhood! That house is in the edge of the Reserve! There’s totally bears in there!”

Scott nodded seriously. “I heard Jackson Whittemore say there were wolves in there, too.”

“Exactly!” Stiles patted his shoulder, rolling the map up again. “Be ready to go at eight!” he said as he hopped off the chair and stuffed the map in his bag. “I’ve gotta go home, but don’t be late!”

“I won’t,” Scott promised, watching as Stiles ran out the back door to start home. He just really hoped they didn’t get eaten by a bear or possessed by a ghost.

~

Stiles and Scott stood in front of the Hewitt House, eyes wide. Stiles picked up his dad’s digital recorder and clicked the button. “This is Stiles and Scott, at the Hewitt House on Halloween. We’re about to go inside. If anybody finds our bikes and this message and can’t find us, please know that the ghosts of the Hewitt House got us,” he said, and Scott looked up at the house with an audible gulp. “Got a last message, Scottie?” Stiles asked.

Scott opened his mouth and stammered a moment. “I- I’m- I’m sorry I got possessed by a ghost, Mom. Or eaten by a bear. Depends which happens. It’s Stiles’s fault.”

Stiles made a frustrated sound. “Hey!” He paused then shrugged. “Okay, it’s not like she didn’t know that without you telling her,” he admitted. “My dad says it’s my fault you ever get into trouble.”

The door was locked, but Stiles had brought a spackle blade to slip in the lock. It was an old house so there was no deadbolt. When they got inside, Stiles pulled out a flashlight and handed Scott his dad’s digital camera. “Remember. If we see a ghost, take a picture.”

Scott nodded, clutching the camera close. “Just- just don’t leave me anywhere alone, okay?”

Stiles gave Scott a smile. “I’d never leave you behind, Scott. You’re my brother,” he said, grabbing his hand. Scott nodded, sliding their fingers together and squeezing for strength. “C’mon, let’s do this. Ready?”

Scott nodded, smiling fearfully. “Ready.”

~

John was out on patrol, just driving around downtown, when the call came in on the radio. “We’ve got another break in at the Hewitt house on Elm.”

John chuckled, and he ignored it as another person answered dispatch from closer. “Well Halloween always brings out the teenagers’ sense of mischief.”

Dispatch’s reply made him groan, however. “I don’t think it’s teenagers. I got a call from the Hales up in the Reserve. Their boy heard little kids screaming and saw a bicycle in front of the Hewitt house. His mother called it in when the boy got home. She said she thinks one of them is the kid her daughter babysits.”

John grabbed the radio. “Dispatch, let me handle this one. Pretty sure that I know who the kids are.”

There was a long pause and he almost thought he’d accidentally turned off the radio before he got a reply. “It’s your kid, isn’t it?”

John sighed as he flipped on the siren and made a U-Turn in the middle of Main Street. “I’d bet my life on it.”

~

When John pulled up to the Hewitt house, he saw a flashlight moving around upstairs and saw that it was, in fact, Stiles’s bike on the lawn. He looked up when he heard screaming and saw the flashlight bobbing further towards the back of the house. He heard a window open and walked around the house just in time to see Scott dangling out of the window above the shrubbery while Stiles leaned halfway out the window, holding his hands. “SCOTT! JUMPING ISN’T THE ANSWER! YOU COULD SERIOUSLY HURT YOUR ANKLE!” he shouted.

“BUT STILES THE GHOST IS GONNA EAT ME IF I DON’T GET OUT!” he cried back.

John cleared his throat, arms crossed as he looked up. He saw both Stiles and Scott freeze, and Stiles looked up as Scott looked over his shoulder as best he could. Stiles fixed a bright, innocent smile on his face. “Dad! Hey!” He looked around. “Uh, Scott and I were just keeping an eye out for- for-“ He frowned then perked up. “For arsonist teenagers! Yep! Heard there was a bunch of them planning on going after abandoned houses, this is a serious problem, so we came to-“

“Stiles,” John said, shaking his head as he fought a laugh. “What the hell are you two doing?” he asked.

Stiles cringed. “Currently dropping Scott,” he said and Scott’s head snapped up.

“WHAT?!” he cried, and John rushed forward just in time to catch Scott when his hands slipped free of Stiles’s. 

John grunted at the weight but put Scott down without dropping him or falling over. “Jesus, what is Melissa feeding you?” he asked, then looked up at Stiles, who was giving him a sheepish look. “Stiles.”

Stiles slumped. “I’ll be right down.” He turned around and looked back into the house, hesitating. “I’m- I’m gonna run really fast,” he added and John put a hand on Scott’s shoulder and walked him around the front of the house just in time to see Stiles run frantically out of the front door, looking terrified. “Dad, Dad, there’s DEFINITELY a ghost in there!”

John snorted. “Yes, Stiles, and it’s definitely not the imagination of two little boys on Halloween,” he said, then nodded at his cruiser. “C’mon. Let’s go home.” He put the kids in the back then climbed into the front seat and buckled up. “Trust me, fellas, you two are gonna be in so much trouble.”

“But Dad-“

“No buts,” John said, starting the car. “You two are-“ He stopped, narrowing his eyes when he saw the curtain in one of the upstairs windows move. He shook his head, knowing for a fact nobody was in that house. “You’re in big…. Trouble,” he trailed off, staring as he saw the same curtain open again on its own. He blinked his eyes and when he happened them, the curtain was closed again.

“Dad? What’s wrong?’ Stiles asked, and John shook his head, chuckling to himself. 

“Nothing,” he said, then turned around to watch as he backed out. “You two don’t go near that house again, okay?” he said, and they both nodded solemnly.

He glanced back up at the house one last time before pulling off, but he just shook his head, chuckling at himself. Maybe it was his imagination that was getting the better of him.


End file.
